Merry Christmas, Love
by Akitao Yuki Moon
Summary: A short story of two lovers sitting in a snowy garden. Merry Christmas Everyone! {G27} NOW WITH NEW YEAR STORY! 3rd of January: Corrected Mistakes! Added Explenations!
1. Merry Christmas

Two lovers sat on a wooden bench in a luxury looking garden, covered in pure white snow that glittered under the bright moonlight. They exchanged breaths together, their lips stuck together like a glue, never trying to seperate as they engaged into a loving, but passionate kiss.

They have been sitting here for a long time, just enjoy each other's company, the warmness of their bodies pressed together in a tight embrace and practically eating each other's faces. The older of the couple, a blonde haired man, held the the younger brunette in a firm, but gentle grip, keeping him from falling off of his lap as the need for oxygen arose.

They parted from each other, although not far enough so they noses couldn't touch, listening to the short shallow breaths they both made from their intense lip-lock. Granted, the short brunette was left more breathless than his blonde lover, who kept is gaze fixed on him and only him permanently, the love in those deep azure eyes never fading.

The older male pulled his adorable lover closer to him, aware of the coldness of this year's winter that affected the small brunette visibly, shown by the shivers that rocked through his body. The brunette smiled sweetly at the gesture, accepting it whole heartly as he snuggled into the blonde's chest, his shivering disappearing as a warm blanket of some sort wrapped around him, bringing more warmness to his shivering self.

The warmth from the blonde would be enough, but he knew his protective lover wouldn't be satisfied with only that – he didn't want him to catch a cold, so obviously he would do anything to lend the brunet as much warmth as he could possibly give.

The brunette didn't mind it, he cherished every bit of the affection from the blonde haired man. He knew the older man had a lot of work in this time of a year, the Mafia business was giving him a hard a time, it could be seen the way his lover talked tiredly, the exhaustion written all over his face. Only cuddling with the brunette and seeing his bright smile gave the blonde enough energy to hold on a little longer before his work was over.

That's why the brunette stayed quiet most of their cuddling, letting the blonde rest from all of the paperwork and meetings he has to go through, and now to that got added other matters the older male has to take care of and he cannot leave it be. His work has doubled because of it, given the way he has now a new role to do.

Feeling other's hot breath on his neck snapped the brunet from his thoughts, and he closed his eyes, letting himself relax against his lover. He felt a hand running through his brown locks, petting the brunette in a way he knew he loved the most. The younger man purred, leaning into the petting happily while listening to other's heartbeat with a soft smile.

If heaven could be described, than this would be the description for it – at least the brunette believed it.

Seeing this, the blonde haired man smiled fondly, giving a soft kiss on the top of other's head, letting his lips linger there as he murmured sweet Italian words into the silk auburn hair, that smelled of strawberries. He felt his lover's body sack against him, giving in to the words he knew his lover was weak listening to; it was his strategy to get the brunet into the bed, but this time he's going to leave the wanted passionate night be, for the first time since they have started dating. He would be giving a fuss about it any other time (the blonde hated it when the night full of love-making had to be canceled, the blonde only accepted it if the brunette was feeling sick or was hurt, otherwise no other excuses didn't work), but this time he's letting it be for a completely different reason that pretty much shocked the couple and their friends, when they heard the amazing news.

A somewhat hot hand touched his cold cheek, and the blonde opened his eyes he didn't know he closed, brilliant azure eyes staring down at his lover with a loving gaze. The brunet smiled at him shyly, a nice tinge of red coloring his cheeks from the cold and also his unbelievable shyness, as he said the next words.

"M-Merry Christmas, Giotto..." The said blonde grinned at the brunette and returned the greeting happily.

"Buon Natale, Tsunayoshi."

The brunette blushed harder at the way his lover spoke his name with that liquid alluring voice he has, the Italian accent only giving a greater effect to it. He felt so weak against it, but he loved to listen to it no matter what. Just what had he done to deserve such wonderful man as him, right before him?

The man was long time dead, and suddenly got a chance for a new life, and he choosed to be with him, Dame-Tsuna as he was called back when he was younger. He could choose anything else, but he stayed loyal to his title as Vongola Primo, and he choosed him as his lover.

With time, their relationship grew, which eventually led them to be engaged and in like three months they are going to get married, the preparations for it already half-way done. Tsunayoshi couldn't believe it. Everything felt so perfect, he has a great family, a wonderful fiancé, and a new adition to their famiglia that will be arriving soon enough.

A sweet smile formed on his lips at the mention of it, his arms circling around his bulged stomach fondly. His lover smiled softly, one of his hands moving to place itself on the stomach as well.

Both of them couldn't ask for anything else, than this unborn small bundle of joy that is the prove of their love. The unshared words between them weren't needed to know of it, the couple already knew this.

_Because a child is a gift that will always be cherished by its parents._

* * *

><p><em>Although, there are people that don't approve of this.<em>


	2. Happy New Year

_ Happy New Year_

A certain short brunette made his way through a long hallway in the Vongola Mansion. His expression was full of anxiety, and mostly worry for his fiancé. He wondered where his Giotto was, since the blonde didn't come back to the bed with him. He missed his presence.

The baby was also acting up through the whole night, kicking him at random times while he tried to sleep. It was probably worrying where its* Papa was as well. Tsunayoshi knew that his fiancé has a lot of work, but he always came back to the bed no matter how much work he had. He wonders if he slept through the night at all, hopefully he got at least some shuteye.

Spotting a black fedora wearing adult man, Tsuna sped a bit to catch up with the hitman. Thankfully, Reborn noticed the sound of his footsteps and stopped walking, then he turned to look at the pregnant brunette with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he was doing here.

"Do you need something, Tsuna?" He asked, noticing the worry in other's caramel eyes. Over the first months of his ex-student's pregnancy, the raven tried to not call him 'Dame-Tsuna' like he did for the past years. Apparently, even the cool Reborn tries to be nice while Tsuna is carrying the next heir to the Vongola. Giotto basically threatened them all, even Varia, Dino, Byakuran (Yup, he got back from dead), and also Arcobaleno to not curse, fight and use rude names in Tsuna's presence.

It's important for the brunette to think of nice things through the whole pregnancy, and not blood and death and other stuff like that. The same goes for cursing and using bad nicknames for Tsuna, it could make him feel depressed or angry, since he has been rather moody for a long time now, and they don't need a pissed off pregnant Tsuna if they want to live.

Plus, they absolutely didn't want to face a mad Papa Giotto. Whole Varia got almost killed when the first letter of the word 'fuck' almost slipped from Xanxus's mouth while they were eating dinner on the Christmas Eve. They never cursed in Giotto's presesnce, without Tsuna mind you, again.

Reborn loved that day. He even has a video tape of the whole 'killing' event. Best day of his life.

"D-Do you know where Giotto is? He hadn't come to the bed yesterday and I haven't seen him since yesterday's dinner." Tsuna said with furrowed eyebrows. Reborn flipped his fedore upward to get a better view on Tsuna, puzzled about what he said, and then pointed behind him as he talked. "He must be in his office for sure."

"Thanks, Reborn." Tsuna smiled at his adult ex-tutor*, and Reborn nodded, before the brunet started heading towards the said room.

Reborn watched Tsuna walk past him for a while, before he started walking towards his own destination. Yuni called him that Arcobaleno are going to have a meeting and that it's important.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stopped before the dark large oak door of Giotto's office. Raising his hand up, he knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Hearing a soft "come in", the brunette slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside.<p>

"G-Giotto?" He called, his eyes immediately spotting the golden haired man sitting behind his desk filled with large stacks of paperwok. Giotto looked up from his work at the call, and a smile quickly stretched across his face when he saw who it was.

He greeted his lover respectfully, before his eyes trailed back on the paper he was reading. "Hello, Tsunayoshi. Do you need something?" He asked.

Closing the door behind him, Tsuna waddled to the blonde as fast as he could with a big bulged stomach. "N-No, I was only wondering why didn't you come to bed last night?" The brunet asked, staring at large stack of white papers that hasn't been signed yet. When his fiancé didn't respond, Tsuna tilted his head to look at the blonde's face, seeing that the man was in a deep thought as his eyes tracked the words on the paper carefully.

Frowning a bit that he was ignored, Tsuna raised his hand up and waved it in front of his fiancé's face, while calling. "Giotto? Hey, Giotto? Are you listening?" Giotto flinched as he got broken from his concentrated trance, watching the waving dainty hand before grabbing it.

Tsuna squeaked at the sudden move, making his lover chuckle in amusement as he pulled the brunet onto his lap. Placing the mission report down on the expensive wooden table, the blonde then wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, keeping him from falling down as he placed affectionate kisses on other's cheek, murmuring sweet nothings against the soft skin. Tsuna giggled, relishing the affection and placed a kiss of his own on the blonde's nose.

He took his time to observe Giotto's face as their noses rubbed against one other in an eskimo kiss, sadly taking in the large dark bangs under other's eyes and the tired, exhausted look the blonde wore.

"Giotto... you should rest. Did you even sleep last night?" Tsuna asked, his hands moving up to cup other's face. Giotto sighed shortly, his eyes closing and leaning into the cold hands that felt amazing against his somewhat hot skin. "No... I worked through the whole night, I didn't have time to sleep..."

Tsuna frowned at that, not pleased about the answer. "You're pushing yourself too hard, Giotto... I'm worried about you." Tsuna said, and placed a kiss on other's forehead. Rubbing other's cheeks with his thumbs, Tsuna's eyes glanced at the paperwork for a short while before going back to stare at Giotto's feverish looking face.

His fiancé felt hotter than he should be, he must be running a fever, given the way his body moved groggily, and how red his cheeks were. Making a split decision in his mind, Tsuna leaped out from other's arms and grabbed his hands, pulling him to get up.

Raising a golden eyebrow at the action, Giotto asked in confusion. "Tsunayoshi, what are you doing...?" His only answer was a smile from his fiancé, before the brunette started dragging him out of the room. Giotto didn't complain, he felt light-headed, sore and completely exhausted to even talk. So, he just followed behind his lover who hummed along the way as he dragged him to who knows where.

It appeared that the brunette's destination was their comfy bedroom as they stopped before the dark wooden door. The brunette opened it and stepped inside along with Giotto, who closed the door after them. Tsuna then proceeded to guide Giotto to the big bed and he threw the neatly folded covers to lay down in the bed. With a bright smile, he patted the place next to him, silently telling Giotto to joing him and the blonde complied.

Following in suit after the younger brunette, Giotto layed down on his side and the moment his head hit the pillow he realised just how tired he was. Tsuna smiled as he noticed that and layed down as well, his back facing Giotto. He felt his fiancé snuggle closely to him from behind immediately and arms wrapped around his bulged stomach protectively.

It's a shame that Tsuna can't snuggle to Giotto face-to-face, hence the large stomach gets in the way, so they can only lay this way. His caramel eyes started to close, sleepiness getting the better over him as the warmth radiating from his fiancé was lulling him to sleep. He, himself, needs a shuteye from the sleepless night yesterday. The brunet noticed his lover's change of breathing, it was soft and even, but hot, and he shuddered as the warm puffs of breath hit the back of his neck. He's glad that Giotto fell alseep, since, being the pervert he is, he would have teased him with it for god knows how long.

A long yawn escaped his mouth suddenly and he soon enough fell asleep as well, following Giotto in arms of tranquil sleep.

* * *

><p>What he didn't expect was waking up to unbearable pain in his stomach at sometime through the day, hours later. Tsuna moaned in pain as he tried to sit up, the action making his fiancé wake up as well. Giotto blinked wearily, still sleepy as he looked at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi...?" He yawned before continuing. "What's wrong?"<p>

When his only response from Tsuna was a painful whimper, Giotto was awake and up in no time. He stared worriedly at his shorter lover, noticing the painful expression he wore and with one hand cupped his face gently. "Sweetie, what is hurting?" He asked, the other hand placed on the bulged stomach. The brunette was about to answer when another wave of pain hit him and he gripped his stomach tightly.

Then a loud, shocked gasp escaped his lips and his eyes widened as he felt something trickle down his thighs. He turned to look at now very anxious Giotto with fear in his eyes as spoke up. "G-Giotto... I-I think my water just broke."

All of the color drained from Giotto's face as he heard that. He swiftly got up from the bed and slammed their bedroom door open to yell for help. "KNUCKLE! RYOHEI! Help! Tsunayoshi is going to give birth!"

After yelling that, he got back into the room to help his fiancé, who was in a lot of pain. Giotto cupped other's scrunched in pain face in his hands, kissing his forehead soothingly and whispering against it as he heard his lover's heavy breathing. "You're going to be alright, Tsunayoshi. Just take a deep breath in, and exhale. Inhale, exhale, just like Knuckle teached you."

Tsuna whimpered in pain, but tried his best to take deep breaths in and out. Giotto held his hand all the time as helped him with the breathing until help arrived in their bedroom in few minutes. Knuckle ran first to Tsuna and checked him over quickly. With his hands, the priest proceeded to check if the baby was in the right position to safely leave the womb.*

He sighed in relief once he was sure that the child is in correct position. "Good, Ryohei?" Knuckle turned to the other Sun guardian and ordered. "Go prepare the medic room right now and everything for the birth. Get the robe for Tsuna and please, call Elena to help you with it. We'll need her to help us with the birth, it will be a long night for us, after all."

The silver haired man nodded determinedly and left the room in a hurry. Knuckle then turned his head to Giotto and said. "Giotto, you did good to help Tsuna. But now you'll have to pick Tsuna up and take him to the infirmary, please. It'll take long hours before the child gets born. I'm going to be here with you, so if you feel anything wrong, Tsuna, tell me right away, okay?" Both of them nodded slowly, showing that they understood.

Giotto then got up from the bed and walked to the other side where Tsuna was laying at, one arm wrapping under the legs, the other going over the back and he raised the brunette up with ease. Tsuna wrapped his arms around other's neck out of reflex and laid his head on the shoulder, feeling too much pain coming from his abdomen to hold it up.

After that they left the room as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>-First Stage: After 8 hours-<p>

Worried and scared to the pit of his soul, Giotto held Tsuna's hand, wincing a bit when his lover squeezed it too tightly as they waited for Knuckle to return to the infirmary room. The priest said, after checking Tsuna properly for the fifth time, that he still wasn't stretched enough and that they had to wait a bit longer.

His thumb caressed other's skin on the hand gently, kissing his sweaty temple when the brunette let out a painful moan as another contraction hit him. Tsuna's head hit the pillow as he panted heavily, sweating like crazy. He knew that he was on the first stage of active labor, meaning that the pain has doubled by this time and the contractions were a lot longer, stronger and closer together.

He cussed in his head, praying to God for the pain to be finally over and move on to the second stage already. Granted, Tsuna read way too much books about pregnancy, especially the labor part. What? He wanted to be ready when it comes.

"Ngghh!" Tsuna groaned, gritting his teeth tightly as another wave of pain hit him, this time even stronger than the last ones, and squeezed Giotto's hand tightly. He probably used too much strength on it when he heard his fiancé's audible wince and apologised right after it. "Sorry, Giotto..."

His brown pained eyes stared into the anxious azure ones when Giotto talked with him, a warm smile on his handsome, but tired features. "It's okay, sweetie. I don't mind it if it helps you with the pain."

"You sure?" Tsuna asked just to make sure, taking deep breaths in to ease himself and Giotto nodded with brighter smile. "Of course. You can believe me."

"Okay then..."

* * *

><p>-Second Stage: After 16 hours-<p>

"Alright, Tsuna. Here starts the harder part for you," Knuckle said, sitting on a chair before Tsuna, who had his legs raised up on the bed. "when I count down to three, take a deep breath and exhale quickly, okay? Let's try it."

"One... two... three, take a deep breath," Tsuna inhaled deeply, "perfect, and now breath out." Tsuna exhaled, feeling much calmer now when the pain subsided a little. Giotto was rubbing his shoulder gently, bringing more comfort to him and his body relaxed at the presence of his fiancé.

Seeing this made Knuckle smile, a thin mask wrapped around his neck he will be putting on soon. He rolled his sleeves up, and pulled on the rubber gloves he put on not a while ago, preparing himself for the second stage of labor to start.

"Ryohei, Elena, do you have everything we need?" Knuckle asked without looking behind him, and his companions nodded, already dressed in blue nurse clothes, surgical masks on along with rubber gloves on hands. " Yes, we are ready, Knuckle." Elena said, her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and eyes shining with determination and excitement.

"Good," Knuckle told to himself, then looked at Tsuna's face, making sure to keep eye-contact with him. "Okay Tsuna, you're going to get another contraction soon, so when I say push, you're going to push as hard as you can, okay?" When he received a nod from the brunette, the priest continued.

"Alright, I'll count down to three so you can take a deep breath, but don't exhale this time, and when I say push you're going to push with all your might. Do you understand?" He asked, and Tsuna nodded, gripping Giotto's hand tightly as he readied himself for the pain to come.

His fearful caramel eyes trailed off to glance at Giotto for a while, and the fear vanished when his blonde lover flashed a fond smile at him. He smiled back, not feeling as much scared as he did before and turned his gaze back to Knuckle.

"Ready, Tsuna?" The brunette nodded, wincing in his mind as he felt the unbearable pain arrive. "Okay, take a deep breath,... and push!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth, holding his breath in as he pushed hardly, with same strength gripping Giotto's already hurting hand. Giotto groaned in his mind, hoping that his love won't crush his hand after this is all done as he tried his very best to support his younger lover.

"One... two... three, and push!"

"God, dammit!" Tsuna yelled as he did as Knuckle said, sweat tricking down his forehead and nose as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. The pain is just horrible, how could the women take this?

"You're doing great, Tsunayoshi. Come on! You can do it!" He heard his fiancé's voice encouraging him from beside him.

"That's right, Tsuna! Take a deep breath, ...and push!"

The brunette cried out loudly after like thirty minutes as he continued to push, screaming on top of his lungs once he had enough of the pain he had to go through. "Dammit to hell! We are never, ever going to have sex after this again, Giotto!"

Giotto blanched as he heard his lover continue to scream in anger at him. He yelped as Tsuna squeezed his hand way too tightly, almsot crushing it in the process, in his already iron grip as he screamed in rage, almost making his Giotto's poor ears bleed. "You fucking horny bastard! If you make me go through this shit again, I swear, I'll rip your dick off and shove it up your fucking ass myself!"

Elena along with the two males that helped with the birth sweatdropped as they heard this, pitying their blonde haired-friend as they noticed how pale and terrified he looked. Hearing cute innocent Tsuna curse in such colorful language is terrifying as hell.

* * *

><p>The people standing outside of the medic room shivered at the yelling, pitying Giotto for getting screamed at, like that. Reborn along with Talbot were the only ones that were smirking proudly, clearly enjoying this.<p>

"Poor Giotto," G said, as he heard more screaming from the room, random cursing aimed at his poor best friend, "and here I thought that the kid would be able to keep his rage in."

Asari sweatdropped. "G... it's pretty normal even for Tsuna-kun to snap like that when he's in large pain."

"True, but still, I had no idea that the little kid could curse like that. I'm quite amazed to be truthful."

"G... you shouldn't be amazed about that at all."

"Y-Yeah!" Dino yelled, waving his arms around in the air, "it's terrifying!" G snorted at that, waving it off. "Oh please, cut that crap bronco."

"IT IS, I TELL YOU-GAAAAH!" The poor Dino fainted, hit by Reborn's Leon hammer.

"Tsk, what an idiot." Reborn said, making everyone in the room, except for few poeple, laugh aloud.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like endless years of useless, fruitless pushing, which was more than mere two hours, were proven to be useful when Knuckle finally yelled what Tsuna wanted to hear.<p>

"Oh! Oh! I can see the head! Okay, Tsuna, now you have to push harder if you can, it'll be over sooner if you do!" Knuckle encouraged. Giotto's eyes lit up with excitement as he heard that, and he did his best to cheer his fiancé as well.

"You can do it, Tsunayoshi! I know you can! Come on! We'll finally meet our baby!" Tsuna panted heavily and shallowly, barely registering what was going on around him except for the torturous pain that tormented him. He felt incredibly hot, and sweaty like no tomorrow. He's going to need a long cold shower after this.

"You can do it, sweetie!" Tsuna groaned lightly at the voice in his head, opening his glazed and teary eyes to look at Giotto, who the voice belonged to, and seeing the warm and loving expression he wore for him. He felt a kiss being pressed on his forehead and strong determination filled him, wanting to get this over with already and hold their child in his arms. That's why he took a very deep breath and pushed with all his might, crying out and screaming as did so, clasping Giotto's hand very tightly that his fingers dug into his skin. (So called, Tsuna's Death Grip.)

He flopped back on the bed completely worn out, as his heavy, but quick breaths filled the sudden silence around him. Then his ears caught the soft crying of a baby and tears fell from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks as he laughed tiredly, but at the same time happily. Giotto sat erect in the chair next to the bed, hair standing up on the back of his head as excitement rushed through his veins, tears forming in his eyes as he heard their baby cry.

He looked at Knuckle, who gave the small wailing creature to Elena who cut the umbilical cord before carrying it to clean it up. The priest pulled the mask off and let out a long sigh of relief, his back hurting from sitting so long. He gave a smile to the couple, before he got up and walked after Elena, giving them some time to themselves.

Giotto turned his head to Tsuna, his hand moving up to brush the damp and sticky bangs from other's sweaty face. He smiled at his younger lover when the brunet's gaze moved on him and the brunette returned the smile with a tired one of his own. Leaning down to place a kiss on the sweaty forehead, Giotto whispered against it. "You made it..."

Soon enough, Elena, along with Ryohei and Knuckle returned to them and the blonde haired woman smiled, carrying a large orange blanket in her arms carefully. Tsuna sat up with the help of Giotto against the pillow, his throat tightening up as Elena walked to him and handed the orange cocoon like blanket to him once his arms were in the right position.

A bit confused, Tsuna looked up at Elena for help, but his only answer from her was a smile, before he moved his gaze on the blanket and his breath got immediately taken away from him.

There was the small creature he carried for those long nine months, sleeping quietly in the warm cotton blanket with puffy red cheeks and brown tousle of hair. Tsuna couldn't help but cry with a smile on his face as he craddled the small bundle closely to him. Giotto smiled as well, watching Tsuna with their baby.

Knuckle then spoke up softly, to now wake the baby, only breaking the peaceful silence. "Congratulations, Tsuna, Giotto. It's a healthy boy."

"He's beautiful, Tsuna." Elena said with tears in her eyes as well, she always got emotional about newborn babies. Knuckle chuckled and patted Elena's back, guiding her outside the room to give some time to the new parents. "We'll be going now. Call us if you need anything."

Ryohei grinned at Tsuna, waving at him as he followed Knuckle, saying quietly. "Congratulation, Sawada. See ya."

"Bye..." Tsuna said back with a smile. He looked at their baby, smiling brighter than Sun as he held the baby's small hand. Giotto inwardly cooed at the sight and snapped a quick picture of them two with his phone. Giggling softly at his fiancé's antics, Tsuna smiled at Giotto as he asked. "Do you want to hold him, Giotto?"

"H-Huh?" Giotto looked dumbly at Tsuna, not believing what he just heard. "C-Can I?" He asked, eager but at the same time scared.

"Of course," The brunette simply replied with the still apparent smile. "show me your arms." Giotto did as he was told and raised his arms to Tsuna. The brunette corrected the blonde's arms so he would hold the baby in the safest way possible, before giving the small bundle to him.

Giotto carefully held the baby, throat suddenly dry as he stared at the baby's peacefully sleeping face. He was just so small and vulnerable, completely precious in every way. Giotto was afraid of holding him, his hands were tainted with blood, and he didn't want to dirty the baby's innocence with it...

But... the longer he held the baby, a sudden strong feeling of protection overwhelmed his senses. He won't let anyone hurt their precious bundle of joy, and if they do, he won't have any mercy on them.

Giotto craddled the baby, _his son_, closer to his chest, and the baby leaned into his chest almost immediately. He felt tears of joy sliding down his cheeks as the baby's such smaller hand gripped one of his fingers. "He's really beautiful, Tsunayoshi..." He murmured and Tsuna smiled, nodding silently.

After few minutes, Giotto returned the baby to Tsuna who immediately craddled their son to him. Then Giotto kissed his temple and hushed. "I love you, and thank you..."

Tsuna cracked a chuckle, tears slidding his once cheeks again as he whispered back. "I love you too, and thank you for being here with me." Tsuna turned his head to the side and kissed Giotto on lips, the blonde returning the gesture right away. Pulling back, the brunette said something Giotto didn't expect to hear and completely forgot about it.

"_Buon compleanno_, Giotto, and a Happy New Year." Giotto's eyes widened by a fraction, but gleeful smile formed on his lips as he said. "_Grazie_, Tsunayoshi... Felice anno nvouo."

He kissed the brunette once more and wrapped his arms around him and their son protectively, both thinking that this is the best New Year they could have ever had. Giotto thought it was also his best birthday as the couple broke apart and stared at their small baby boy who opened his eyes and stared at them with the same deep azure eyes his Papa has, and brown hair his Mama has.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year everyone! <strong>_Hopefully you liked this short story of mine, and I apologise for any mistakes.

Translation:

_Buon compleanno_ - In Italian means "Happy Birthday".

_Grazie_ - In Italian means "Thank you".

_Felice anno nvouo_ - In Italian means "Happy New Year".

Okay, since I got messages that some of the things in this story doesn't make sense, here are the explanations. Also, I fixed the mistakes and changed the start a bit.

*Since the beginning, I wasn't trying to give off the baby's gender so you could have it as a surprise. Tsuna and Giotto also wanted it as a surprise, so only Knuckle and Ryohei knew of the baby's gender.

*Reborn is Tsuna's ex-tutor, because he's still the Decimo. But since he got pregnant he couldn't work properly and he would be put in great danger if the enemy knew of his pregnancy. Giotto took his title and did all of his work for him until the baby is born and until Tsuna recovers from giving birth.

*Back in the past, 400 years ago, there didn't exist an ultrasound. The doctors could only monitor women's pregnancy by checking their stomach with their hands. If the child was in the wrong position, they could move him by massaging the stomach in the correct way. Since First Generation is from that era, Knuckle didn't need to make an ultrasound to know if the baby was in the correct position or not.

If you have any more questions, just ask me. *smiles* I won't mind to answer them. And "Thank you all who told me the mistakes. I appreciate it, that you're helping me!"


	3. Spoiling and Pervertness

A:/N: Hello everyone~! *waves with a grin*

Are you excited for the chapter? Then stop reading this and go on!

By the way, enjoy reading~!

* * *

><p>"Baaa!"<p>

"Who's the cutest baby in the whole world~? You are~! Yes, you are~!" Giotto cooed at his son, kissing his stomach and blowing air into it to make him laugh. The baby squirmed, giggling in happiness as he stared at his father, listening to the sickly sweet voice he used for him.

Giotto kept cooing at him even as he picked him up, grinning at him softly. "You're Papa's big boy, aren't you~?" His son clapped his hands excitedly, squealing eagerly as if he really understood him at such young age – he was only two weeks old. Giotto laughed and kissed the baby's forehead, carefully hugging him. "Papa loves you~!" The infant continued to giggle, enjoying the attention he was being showered with.

A bathroom door creaked open, and Tsuna stood by the door frame in a simple white shirt and black sweatpants, feeling refreshed after a long shower. He chuckled as he noticed what his fiancé was doing and said with a minxly smile. "I knew you would spoil him, Giotto."

"Noooo...!" The blonde pouted at the statement, keeping the baby up and letting him touch his face. "Who said I'm spoiling him?"

"I did." Tsuna replied, while walking to them, a towel wrapped around his neck to prevent wetting his shirt with his still wet hair. "Just watching you with Cielo is way enough to know that you're spoiling him."

"Don't be like that, sweet-heart~." Giotto whined, the action making the baby giggle at his father's antics. Cielo then turned his head to look at Tsuna and let out a happy squeal, wanting to be picked up by him as he wiggled a bit in Giotto's hold.

Scared that he might drop him, Giotto gave their son to Tsuna, who carefully placed him in his arms and craddled him to his chest. The brunette smiled down at Cielo, rocking him a bit in his hold just like the baby enjoyed.

Giotto next to him chuckled, watching the scene with fond smile. "You're both so lovely."

Tsuna giggled at the remark, tilting his head to look at his fiancé while still rocking the baby. "Riiiight. We always look lovely to you." Tsuna said with amused smile.

Then suddenly his smile dropped and he asked worriedly. "How's your hand?" Blinking in surprise, the blonde raised his bandaged hand up and rubbed it lightly for no reason. "It's fine, though Knuckle said that if the birth took any longer, I would probably get my hand broken."

Tsuna winced mentally at the answer, he _knew_ that he would have truly broken it if the brith did take any longer. He asked another question, stepping closer to the blonde. "Does it... still hurt?"

Giotto flashed him a smile and returned his hurt hand back to his side. "Not really. It hurts just a bit, don't worry about it."

"But..." Tsuna paused, his expression filled with guilt. "...I almost broke it."

"You didn't do it on purpuse, Tsunayoshi. No harm done." Giotto said.

"I'm also sorry for yelling at you... I-I don't know what came over me." Tsuna mumbled, lowering his gaze down on the ground out of his shyness. He felt other's lips being pressed on his forehead, before Giotto spoke up. "Tsunayoshi, it's absolutely okay. You don't need to feel bad about it, you had every right to do it since you were in pain."

A warm hand cupped Tsuna's face and he shyly looked up at other, seeing the fond smile directed at him. "I wasn't angry and I never will be angry at you, sweetie." He said, before leaning in to peck other on lips softly. Tsuna closed his eyes and returned the kiss, cheeks turning slightly pink.

They stayed like that for a short while, before breaking apart and two different eyes stared into each other's, letting both sides know what they were feeling. When they heard a small snore, the couple looked down at the now slumbering Cielo. Both of them smiled at the sight, relishing it to the fullest as the baby gripped both of his parents' fingers in his small, chubby hands.

"He's really adorable..." Tsuna whispered, watching Cielo with a fond smile.

Giotto grinned at the statement and said quietly so he wouldn't wake up their sleeping child. "Told you he's super cute~."

Tsuna giggled and nodded once. "Yeah, yeah." The brunette agreed, then turned his head to look at his fiancé and said with a teasing grin. "You're cuter, though."

His fiancé's immediate reaction to the statement was a pout and he shot a small glare at Tsuna. "That's my line!" He whined with a soft voice, still aware of the fact that their son is with them at the moment.

"You're the cutest, Tsunayoshi. Not me." Giotto mumbled with a still apparent pout on his face. Tsuna giggled and pecked other's pouting lips to cheer him up.

"Sure, but it won't change the fact that you're cute in my point of view." Grinning brightly, Tsuna watched and relished it how his fiancé started to whine at his comment.

"Tsunayoshiiiiiiiiiii..." Giotto dragged.

Tsuna giggled.

* * *

><p>Cielo looked around the yellow colored room with interest, sucking an orange pacifier silently as his Papa did something with a weird square white looking objects. His gaze stopped on his Papa and he blinked, seeing a weird expression on his Papa's face that he hasn't seen before.<p>

Giotto was frustrated and angry, pissed off you can say. Daemon just had to cut the Big Ben in half on his vacation with Elena in London a week ago. He just had to.

And Giotto is personally going to castrate him and then beat him up to a bloody pulp once he flies back to Italy because of it. That stupid melon-headed bastard, he can't hold on without destroying anything for one darn week!

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh as he run his had through his bangs, trying to figure out what is he going to write as an apology to Britain to prevent another problem with the said country.

This wasn't the first time Daemon broke something in there and probably not the last either (Giotto cursed Daemon in his head, and the melon somewhere in Britain sneezed).

Deciding that the blonde needed to calm down, he stood up from his leather chair and walked over to the crib Cielo was laying in, and who was watching Giotto with his big blue eyes.

Stopping by the wooden object, Giotto smiled down at the baby and leaned against the latticed side of the crib, intending to stay like this for a while. Cielo giggled happily at the sight of his Papa and stretched his arms out, wanting to be held by him since it was boring just laying in the bed.

The baby then let out a squeal in delight when strong arms picked him up and placed him close to his Papa. Giotto smiled sweetly at giggling Cielo and rubbed the baby's chin, which was enough to make him laugh. The baby's chubby hands reached for the hand on which was placed the Vongola ring, an object the baby didn't catch a sight of just yet.

His favorite pacifier fell from his mouth, so he could suck on his father's thumb as he stared at his Papa's face with large interest, as if he was trying to figure out something. Giotto didn't move, he let his son do whatever he wants, since the blonde himself was interested in the baby's actions. He knew for sure that little babies tend to watch everything with most interest, including their parents, but this is for Giotto first hand experience, now that he has a son.

And he's just so darn cute, Giotto can't resist him.

He cooed at the baby once more in that (sickly as Reborn declares) sweet voice of his, kissing the little forehead and both chubby cheeks as he murmured to him. "Thank you for staying quiet while I was working, Cielo-kun. Papa is very happy for that."

His son gurpled happily, giving him a wide toothless smile as a 'you're welcome' probably, while gripping his father's thumb with both of his hands. Giotto smiled softly at him, fighting the urge to shower his baby's face all over with kisses for being so adorable. Then the baby's smile suddenly dropped, his eyes starting to water up and his lips quivering.

_Uh-oh_... **_that_** wasn't a good sign.

Cielo hiccuped before bursting into large tears. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Giotto jumped slightly, getting startled with the sudden loud crying, but quickly composed himself. He rocked the baby in a manly way as he tried to soothe him. "Sh, sh, sh, Cielo. Please, don't cry. Papa is here." Giotto smiled sheepishly at the wailing child, trying his very best to quiet his baby down and figure out what was wrong, but it wasn't working much.

He tried to do something else that would make Cielo laugh for sure and stop his crying. "Um... Ah! Look at Papa, Cielo! Look what Papa can do!" Giotto said, and he actually managed to get his son's attention. The baby stopped crying for a moment, staring at his father as soft hiccups left his mouth. Once he was sure that the baby was only looking at him, the blonde started to make weird funny faces at Cielo, that always made him laugh when he did it.

Yet, even that didn't work out as Giotto hoped for. Cielo started wailing once again, but much louder now as fat tears streamed down his reddened cheeks. Now Giotto was getting panicky, his baby boy is distressed and he doesn't know why!

A door to his office room opened rather quickly and Tsuna stepped inside with a worried face. "Giotto? What's going on?"

"I-I don't know! Cielo just started crying for no reason and I don't know what to do!" The blonde haired man said in a dismayed voice, looking at his lover with hopeful eyes that he knows what to do. Tsuna waisted no time to answer him and made his way straight to his fiancé, his motherly instincts getting the better of him as he heard his baby crying.

Giotto gave their son to his mother, feeling anxoius, scared and worried to no end for their baby. What if he hurt him somehow? Tsuna started rocking the small infant, humming a soft tune to him to soothe his wailing down. By a miracle, Cielo stopped crying and reduced to short hiccups and sobs, which made Giotto sigh deeply in relief. Then he watched with wonder and curiousity when Tsuna pulled a bottle of milk from his pocket (he always kept it around him for some reason, Elena said that it's normal for new mothers to act this way sometimes), and put it in the baby's mouth.

They stood in silence for some time, while Cielo drank the warm milk. When half of the bottle was gone, Tsuna turned Cielo straight up so his chin would be against Tsuna's shoulder in case the baby would throw up and patted his small back to help him reduce the air he swallowed. Giotto stood in place, nervously rubbing his hands as he watched the scene with restless gaze, when the infant suddenly let out an audiable burp after few minutes of getting his back rubbed and let out a small giggle after it.

Relief surged through his whole body as he heard that and he spoke up out loud to calm himself down. "Thank godness... he was just hungry."

Tsuna giggled as he heard that, placing Cielo back into the nest of his arms to feed him rest of the bottle and asked amusedly. "What did you expect? That he was sick or something like that, Giotto?"

"I-I thought I hurt him..." The blonde haired man said, cheeks tinged pink because of getting embarrassed in front of his fiancé for such trivial matter.

Tsuna shook his head slightly in disbelief before letting out a small laugh. "Don't be silly, darling. You wouldn't be able to hurt Cielo, even if you wanted to," a soft smile was flashed towards the blonde man, "I know you well, Giotto. You're way too gentle around people that are the closest to you, which is me and Cielo, to hurt us in any way. I know that better than anyone from my experience with you."

"...Eh?" Was the only logical thing that could came from Vongola Primo's mouth.

Tsuna chuckled softly, before talking. "You never yell at me, yet you yell at G even though, he's your best friend and possibly the closest person to you before we met. But I believe the best example would be that you never let anyone touch your cakes, and no one dared to do it; except for me at the thanksgiving." The brunette grinned at the memory. "And you didn't do a thing about it. If it was anyone else, they would be twenty feet under ground right now."

"Still..." Giotto paused. "...I was worried that I might have hurt our baby."

"You should have realised that he was only hungry when I picked that bottle up."

Giotto pouted. "How was I supposed to? You know that when I'm put under big pressure, I can't think straight."

Tsuna blinked, looking perplexed about that. "...Eh? I wasn't putting you under any pressure, what are you talking about?"

"I meant that I was very worried..." Giotto mumbled, somewhat sulking. Letting out a warm laugh at that, Tsuna stepped closer to his older lover and pecked him on lips softly which was enough to cheer Giotto up right away. The blonde grinned down at Tsuna, before his gaze settled on their son that finished the whole bottle of milk and was yawning. Hearing the sound that meant the baby was going to fall asleep, Tsuna put Cielo against his shoulder once more to get him to release the air from his stomach before he would fall asleep. It would be dangerous for the infant if the brunette didn't do it, Cielo could have choked from the vomit that would have gathered in his throat while he was sleeping.

What? That's what he read in the books.

Eitherway, once was Tsunayoshi convinced that Cielo burped all of the unneeded air in his stomach out, he walked over to a spare crib and placed the dozing off infant into it. Smiling softly at Cielo, who was nodding off slightly, his eyelids dropping down, but was still trying to stay awake for some reason, Tsuna decided to hum a lullaby to the baby his Mom used to sing to him to help him fall asleep easily and have sweet dreams. In a few seconds, Cielo's eyes closed and his breathing turned uneven as he fell into deep dreamland of tranquil arms of sleep. Tsuna covered his little baby with an orange soft fluffy blanket up to his neck, to keep him warm through his, for sure, long slumber.

After that, the brunette opted to lean against the crib's frame door, watching the cute sleeping baby with fond smile. Warm arms soon enough wrapped around his waist and he felt Giotto's chest press into his back, his voice greeting his ears. "You have no idea how grateful I am for the gift you got." Giotto murmured, squeezing his lover gently from behind as he placed his chin on other's shoulder. Tsuna smiled angelicaly, tilting his head to kiss other's cheek and whispered into it. "I am too... but if we weren't together, I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else but you."

"That's so sweet of you to say." Giotto smiled fondly, returning the gesture by tilting his head to close the distance between their lips. They parted away shortly after that, turning their gazes back on the slumbering infant with soft smiles.

Then Tsuna suddenly grabbed Giotto's hurt hand and pulled it up to his face. Giotto raised an eyebrow at his lover, wondering what's going on. Flushing at what he was about to do, Tsuna pecked the bandaged hand gently held in both of his hands.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto questioned with a confused expression across his face.

"Y-You said it still hurst a bit..." Tsuna said shyly, rubbing the soft texture with his thumbs, "...s-so I thought this might help."

"..." Giotto had no idea what to say, nor do anything. He certainly wasn't used to getting affection in that sort of way, even from his own lover, hence, the blonde never had a parent which would do this for him like he saw in the streets. G was the closest person to him, like a real brother, but it wasn't the same, having to live without any father figure or a loving mother.

Tsuna was aware of the confusion displayed in other's eyes and he fully understood why the blonde was feeling perplexed. His smaller hands squeezed other's bandaged hand gently, trying to not give more pain to other, and placed few awkward kisses on other's knuckles. Giotto did this to him all the time, so it was alright for him to do the same, right? At least, he believed so. His mother also did this when he was hurt.

"Uh... Tsunayoshi?" Giotto called, growing more nervous with their current situation. "You don't have to do this..."

Tsuna tilted his head to side and asked with his large innocent eyes. "Why not? It helps with the pain and it should make you feel better."

_Maybe it does, but its also giving me dirty thoughts and I don't know what to do. _Giotto thought to himself, before saying. "I-It does, so you can stop now..." He cursed himself silently for stuttering in front of his lover. Now he will realise that something is wrong.

And he was proved correct when Tsuna's eyebrow knitted together and he asked with a worried voice. "Are you okay, Giotto? You look quite flushed..." Caramel eyes observed his lover's tinged pink face as Giotto talked in slightly higher pitched tone, trying to deny the fact. "I-I'm fine, sweetie."

"Doesn't seem like it. You sure you're alright?" He asked once more, looking straight into the mesmerizing blue eyes for any lies.

Giotto stiffened a bit, sweat starting to form on his temple as he averted his eyes from Tsuna for a second. "I'm pretty sure."

"Giotto."

"Y-Yeah?"

"It turned you on, didn't it?" Giotto choked on his breath as he heard that, his flush turning redder. His gaze fell on his fiancé to see a much redder color of red on his cheeks and he wondered why it appeared in the first place. Soon enough, he got his answer that made him choke for the second time this day.

"Y-Your..._ friend _is poking my side." Tsuna said sheepishly, cheeks turning even brighter shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame as he watched his lover cough a little. After the coughing fit was finished, Giotto smiled awkwardly at his fiancé, glancing for a second at the crip to see if they woke up their child. Sighing in relief that Cielo was still peacefully sleeping, Giotto then got a sudden devilish idea and a wicked smirk stretched across his face. He leaned in to other's ear, momentarily noting the confusion on his lover's face, and whispered in a low, seductive voice. "Well, now that you aren't pregnant, perhaps you could help me with my '_problem_', hmm, Tsunayoshi?"

The said brunette shuddered against his lover, his heartbeat spiking up in excitement at the thought. His head shyly nodded on its own, before a shy squeak escaped his mouth when he was suddenly picked up by Giotto. The blonde grinned at Tsuna, his eyebrows wiggling in suggestion. "Bedroom~?"

Tsuna's face exploded in a deep scarlet color, though a part of his brain, that somehow was still fuctioning properly reminded him about their child. "W-What about Cielo? W-We can't leave him here..."

Giotto chuckled and answered the question easily. "Don't worry, Elena and Chrome will take care of him."

Tsuna stared at Giotto intently, before asking with a suspicious tone. "You planned this all along, didn't you?"

"Of course, hun~."

"P-Pervert."

"Only for you, sweetie~."

* * *

><p>A:N: Well... there you have it. Since you seem to like this drabbles quite a lot, I'll continue posting chapters of this at random times.

Hopefully you enjoyed this~! If you don't understand something, or if you found some mistakes, please, send me a message, so I can fix them.

Enjoy the rest of the day! Bye, bye~!


End file.
